Extortion
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: You would have thought Bee would've learned her lesson...
1. Always Coming Back

Disclaimer: I see disclaimers as pointless. This is Fanfiction, of course we own nothing. I own my plot though.

And I feel that this one will be better than the last.

* * *

Her tongue is slithering around her neck, acting as the one who owns it.

She's a snake. Very sneaky and deceitful.

I'm not sure how she lures me here every time.

She smirks at me, those striking green eyes etching into my olive ones.

"You like this, Bumblebee. Maybe this time we can go further."

Oh gosh, I want someone to interrupt us like last time.

"Leave me alone you good for nothing bitch." I spit.

Her eyes narrow and she clenches her jaw.

A well-manicured hand grabs my neck and slams me against the wall.

I feel so ashamed that this norm has the upper-hand.

But there is nothing I can do. If I pull even a bit a raven hair off her head, my team and I will suffer under the wrath of her father.

"_Bumblebee._" She snarls, throwing off all thoughts.

She closes in our distance, smirking.

A nail drags along my jawline.

"You know how much I dislike getting rough... Just give in. I know you love it."

My head is throbbing, but I won't let her gain pleasure in my suffering.

"You know I can break every bone in your _precious_ body."

Her smirk shifts into a monstrous look.

"But you won't!" She barks, digging her nails into my hips.

She smiles again.

"My darling, you know nothing of me... Just like I know nothing of you."

She presses into me, every bump being felt through my skin-tight uniform.

"But I'd like to learn more." She bits the flesh on my jaw.

She's sickening. I hate her. Even counted each strand of hair I pull out everyday won't prove how much I loathe her.

"That's confidential and you'll never get in."

"I'll get in. Trust me." She mumbles, making me shiver.

I push her back. "Never."

Her eye twitches and she roughly grabs me by my arm.

"Don't ever push me away! **Ever**."

She's stronger than she appears. This rough hold is causing tears to burn in my eyes.

But she won't see them fall.

Never.

She yanks me until I fall on my knees.

"Bumblebee, oh buzzing Bumblebee. I thought you would have learned. I don't like being pushed away. I will get into your pants. And I will get into your head." She says mockingly sweet.

Then this unbeatable bundle of bends down to face me.

"You know I get what." Closer she leans. "One way or another."

Her lips touch mine, sending chills down my spin.

And not the good kind.

The danger is so high that my nerves are screaming to each other for me to bolt.

But I can't. She's too strong.

Almost inhumanly strong.

She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

That same sadistic grin spreads across her face.

I think she's detected a bit of fear in my expression.

"You can go, Bumblebee."

She helps me up and dusts me off, lingering on some spots.

"Bye bitch." I say, stomping towards the door.

She cackles.

"You'll be back, Bumblebee. You always come back."

As much as I hate to admit it, the words she speak are true.

I'm always tricked into coming back to her.

Whether the mayor's office, meetings, formal party invites; I'm always back.

And always broken.

* * *

Thoughts? I'm not gonna be the type of author that nags about lack of reviews. If you review, I appreciate it. If you don't, I still want to thank you for reading.

I know not everyone has the time to leave their idea and critique and I respect that... This will be the last time I write on reviews.


	2. A Little Pain For The Pain

This is more dark themed and sadistic than the deleted one... This chap isn't that crazy.

* * *

It's one something in the morning.

And I'm too disturbed to sleep.

I find that my feel are moving on their own.

Right to his door. I still didn't heal from last time, but I'm addicted.

My hand raises against my will and knocks.

He opens it and looks me over, worry glinting in his eyes.

"Karen? It's the third time this month."

I push my way into his room, ready for whatever he has planned.

"Yes Roy. I want it again."

He lightly shuts his door, and stares at me.

Those light brown eyes drive me insane.

Remember: Don't get aroused. Never get aroused.

It only hurts less when I am.

"Kare-bear... You're worrying me. Last time blood was involved... I actually care about you. So how about we do it in a way that you didn't think possible of me?"

Ha! He thinks he can change my mind.

I have no need for empathy right now. Don't worry about me.

"I said I want your sadistic side and I want it now." I growl.

He looks gloomy before he slaps me and slaps me hard.

It causes me to fall to my knees.

"We don't have to do this. I can go softer. I don't wanna hurt you, babe."

I rub my face. It feels so good.

"Don't go easy on me. If you do I'll train you harder."

He lifts me by the collar of my shirt and pulls me down until I'm on my hands and knees.

A bare foot steps on my back and I fall onto my stomach... well, breasts.

He kicks me in the side.

"Roll onto your back, bitch."

"No."

He bends down.

"Repeat that."

"No."

He slaps my ass-cheeks with every bit of strength in his toned body.

I cry out and flip over.

The pain feels amazing.

He looks me over with sympathy in his eyes.

"C'mon, just let me be a softie tonight."

I sit up on my sore behind.

"Have you weakened in the last week? Pussy. I like it rough, so you give it rough."

In the whole while I was chiding him, he walked over to his box.

Oh, the _ropes_. Those are so torturing... I love them.

He sits on his bed.

"Bring your bitchiness over her and lay down on the bed."

He's gonna go soft on me. We usually never get on the bed.

Why is he so worried?

"Come here." He growled.

"I'm not a dog."

I hope he says something mean.

"You're a bitch. So what is that?" He asked rhetorically.

I crawl over and climb on the bed.

"Remove the shorts and only the shorts."

I jump a bit as to be able to slid the shorts down. It's a really difficult thing to do while laying down.

But Speedy didn't say to stand up and remove them.

He stands and drags my body to the center of the bed by my violet boy shorts.

Next thing he does is take the abrasive ropes and ties my hands together.

Then he uses the remainder to tie each of my legs to the bed posts.

They're scratching at my skin, but that isn't a problem.

"Now, Karen, I'm going to relax. You won't."

He walks over the box atop his desk and grabs a metal stick.

What's he gonna do with that? Eh, I honestly don't care.

He walks over, a crazy smirk on his face.

He pushes my underwear aside and shoves the rod up my entrance.

I shiver, feeling how frigid it is way stronger than I would on outer-skin.

He flips a switch at the bottom.

"Oh gosh! T-this isn't torturing! It's pleasuring."

All these vibrations our insane. It's stronger than any regular vibrator.

Speedy just walks over to his desk, grabs a magazine, and sits in the green bean bag chair by his TV.

He's watching me go crazy over the magazine, that smirk on his face.

I will not moan. I will not react. I do not feel it. I shouldn't feel it. Please don't feel it! Please do not escape my mouth, moan.

He leans over and flips the TV on.

A cartoon? Why the hell wo-

Oh... Those type of cartoons.

Not porn. _Cartoon_ porn. Where anything is possible.

Even legs being bent all the way back as she rides.

Actually... That is possible. You just have to be really flexible.

Five more minutes of this, and I'm just about done.

"Oh gosh."

A moan. Why did I moan?!

Roy grins, still reading his magazine.

I bit my lip and try to use my tied up hands to move this contraption.

No fucking use.

_Give in, Bee. You're about to orgasm._

Why not?

"Mmm... Uh uh uh uuuuh."

Roy's eyes lighten up as he looks at me.

One wink and I'm gone.

I spasm involuntarily, shaking the bed a bit.

"OH! Uh! Ooooooooh!"

Climax number 1. It leaves my underwear clinging to my thigh.

Speedy turns off the TV.

"That was fun to watch. I wonder how the next one would feel."

The vibrations against my now tenderized insides is freaking driving me crazy.  
My moans are louder than last time.

Thank goodness the rooms are insulated.

**Two hours later**

I'm so tired.

And my body is aching.

And my vagina's numb in some parts and pained in the others.

The vibrations don't stop.

I've been in and out of consciousness and it's still going.

I can barely lift my arms of open my mouth.

By the time he takes this out, I'll be near death.

He wakes up from the nap he was taking.

When he spots me, a chuckle comes out his mouth.

"You okay?"

I can't move.

He pulls himself out the bean bag and walks over to me, pulling that horrible thing out.

I look to the door on my left before everything becomes fuzzier than it was earlier.


	3. Bed Ridden and Visited

What was Speedy doing in the 2 hours? He watched her suffer for a while and eventually dozed off to the sounds of her screams. Erections came and went, but a good sadist learns how to discipline himself before disciplining his masochist. I'll get deeper into BDSM as the chapters progress : )

What's Amanda holding over Bee's head? You'll see...

* * *

I've been in this bed all freaking day.

Who knew a large number of orgasms can do this much damage. I'm numb in my lower half.

Thank goodness the other three believed I pulled something... Well I did.

I love them for separating themselves into tasks in order to care for me.

Speedy sure had his fun with sponging me down... Don't. Think. About. It. Bee.

I'll get him next time. Right now I just need some water.

A knock at my door. It better be Menos with my water.

The door opens and **she** appears, wearing a lime green turtleneck and black slacks... So unlike her.

Who let her in anyway? I dislike her and I thought I made it clear,  
She grins. "Don't scowl at me, sweetie."

She steps in and closes the door.

"Who let you in, bitch?" I growl.

She throws the water bottle and it landed right between my thighs.

Oh gosh! I thought I was numb! That was just downright painful.

She strutted over and sat on my bed. She stares me right in the eye and smirks.

"I saw you cringe, Bumblebee. I'd advice you to not insult me while I know of your 'injury'... Say, how did you injure your lower half, Bumblebee?"

She's wearing my name out.

"None of your business."

Her hand slaps my inner thigh.

I will not let her see me cringe... but man did that hurt.

She cups her hand around the flesh and digs her nail.

That's freaking hurts!

I lift my hand and shove her off the bed.

"Get the fuck out my tower, slut. And who the fuck let you in."

She jumps up and glares at me, those jade eyes piecing into mine.

"Do you not remember?"

Oh jeez... She's bringing it up.

I slowly nod, sullenly feeling she's going with this.

She runs the tips of her right hand across my lower jaw.

She smiles at the goosebumps that rise on my skin.

"I'll leave. I will. But you will see me soon."

She turns and walks away, hips swinging at just the right pace.

Then she stops as she reaches the door.

"Thank Menos for letting me in. It only takes a little flirting."

With that she blows me a kiss and walks out, closing the door softly.

As soon as I gain strength in my lower regions again, I'm kicking that boy's ass.

* * *

Hmm... I'm in the mood for femslash.

Any OC's I can use? You guys have no idea what I have planned for the next chap.


	4. All Yours

Femslash doesn't fit yet. Give it a chap or two.

And yes, Amanda does think she's better than Bee. But it's mainly because she has things against her.

* * *

I finish screwing up Mac and Cheese and set it on the table.

My four other teammates look at me.

"Ew." They all say.

I roll my eyes.

"Then take my name off the daily planner. Who wants to take my place for cooking?"

They all look away.

"I thought so."

I turn and walk towards the hallway doors.

"Where are you going?" Mas asks.

It has to be Mas... He has a softer voice and his accent is thicker.

"To my room, Mas."

"But you haven't eaten with us for two days." Aqualad says softly.

Speedy sucks his teeth. "She's trying to poison us."

"Shut the fuck up, Speedy."

I walk through the automatic doors.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Speedy's always horny. He should definably have something for me tonight. I need something tonight.

I raise my hand and knock at his door.

The door opens and before I could see his face, I'm pushed on all fours.

The door slams shut.

His warm hands quickly yank my shorts down to my knees and my tank top was pushed up to my neck.

"What are you doing?"

His hand pushes my face into the carpet as soon a those words were exited.

I can feel something moist dragging along my slit.

And it curls at all the right places. Oh, and presses, twirls, sucks...

This must be the very skilled mouth of Roy Harper.

"Oooh, oh." My moans must be muffled by the carpet.

He continues on, knowing all the right things to get me there.

I bit my lip to keep from groaning as I know I'm g-

He stops. Why does he always do this to me?

"Just this one time, Speedy. Don't hold back o- Oh damn!"

Oh gosh, his member is sliding into me. Then he pulls back out and slams into me.

His hands grasp at my hips, pushing me forward and pulling me back.

My left cheek rubs against the carpet as I rack with his motions.

"Eeeeeh oh uh oh... Oy I, mmm..."  
How is he so silent? Usually he'd be-

"Oh man, ooooh, I'm there."

His hand slides up from my hips to my breasts. He pinches both of my nipples and pulls on them.

I collapse onto the carpet, moaning.

He pulls out and rolls me over.

I open my eyes and see my chest rising and falling with my heavy breaths.

Then I see the smirking face of Roy in front of my line of vision.

"Hi."

"You were expecting me?"

He nods.

"I wasn't planning on fucking you, but I needed to get my dick wet... I didn't cum."

I know what he wants to do know.

"You want to return the favor?"

He smirks.

"Get on the bed. Tonight is pain-free, babe."

Ugh, I wanted a little pain. Since that torture session, I guess I can go longer than before.

I stand up and kick my shorts off. The shirt comes off too.

He sure is feeling frisky. He has his hands around my waist and his mouth at my neck.

"Hurry up and get the bed." He whines against my neck.

"Boy, how am I supposed to get to the bed if I can't walk?"

He pushes me forward. We wobble to the bed.

He shoves me onto the bed and jumps on top of me, kissing everywhere.

"Uh, let me get on top." I mumble as he sucks on my jaw.

He pulls away and looks at me with those light brown eyes.

"You wanna top?"

"I wanna top."

He rolls over and pulls me on top of him.

"Take me Karen, take me." He sighs, being the ridiculous fool he is.

I sit up. "Oh shut up. This is gonna be a bumpy ride, so keep your hands at your side."

I rub myself against his stomach, just for the joy of teasing.

"Fuck... uh... me." He groans.

I guess I can give him what he wants... 'cause I want it too. I impale myself with his member, a gasp escaping from the both of us.

Hmm, the up and down motions are a good starter, but that's amateur. About five minutes of bouncing at a slow pace, and the real ride begins. I rock my hips from side to side, still using the up and down motions. His facial expression tells me that I'm doing something... I don't him to tell me. I know I'm killing him with this.

"You like?" I ask, giving a little twirl when I'm down at the base.

"I always do." He groans.

I twirl my way to his tip and slam down. Then I grind at the base, rubbing against his testes.

A few more heavy riding and I'm back to that slow pace. He looks like he want to flip this over but it's too good to ruin.

I rest my hands on his chest and rub my bottom all the way around at his base, my breathing picking up.

"Fuuuck." He hisses.

"Say my name." I say, feeling big-headed.

And feeling every inch of him in me and not wanting to bounce off. I think I'll need a little push.

"Karen."

I slid my way off and hover at the tip, teasing him.

He wheezes at the pressure I'm putting on his chest.

"Karen."

I slam down on him.

"Spell it."

"K-A-oh shit-R-E-N."

I buck on his cock, getting too impatient to carry on with the teasing. He thrusts upward to meet me on my way down. We set that pace, increasing speed and burning our energy.

"Say it!"

"Karen."

"Louder!"

"Karen!"

"I... can't... HEAR... YOU!"

"KAREN! OH FUCK!"

He flips us over and pounds into me, holding my legs against his shoulder and appling pressure to my lower abdomen.

Oh gosh! Why does he fuck like an ugly dude? And he's so sexy!

I grind against him from this angle, keeping that same pace.

Did he think his strength can match mine? I use my legs to push him back.

I'm sitting on him again, my legs on either side of his head.

"I-I'm gonna... Oh gosh!" He lets out a loud groan and thrusts as deep as he can, filling me with spurt after spurt of seed.

I continued to bounce on him, sliding down on his slick tool.

I need something to hold!

Breasts! I grab my breasts and let out a moan.

"Ooooooh, fuck, man, oh- son of a- jeez!"

"Oh gosh Kare-bear! Tightness." He moans, looking exhausted.

I collapse on top of him. He rolls us to our side and pulls out.

We lay there, heaving and gasping for air.

"We're doing that... more often."

I nod. "I think I love you."

He smirks. "I should be telling you that."

"I thought we should shake it up."

He leans over a kisses me.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll go for a third."

"Fine with me." I mutter.

"That pussy is mine, Karen."

I kiss him. "It is. It's all yours."


	5. Going Outside The Cave

I've been home since 12pm and haven't done anything... Sigh. Well, I'm in an Extortion mood. I'm not in the mood for anything lately. But I'll try to update, but don't expect much anymore.

This was such a sad excuse of a chapter and I just had to write it over. So I started this 4:28pm Thursday... Let's see when I'll finish.

* * *

My life. It sucks.

I'm cornered. They all feel the need to try to control me. Sometimes I like it, ahem, Speedy... And sometimes I don't... Amanda.

I'm just walking through these halls trying to think. Maybe I should leave? Nah, I can figure myself out at home. Two figures run past me and back again.

"MAS AND MENOS PLEASE STOP!" I scream, but I think it's unnecessary. I'm deep in thought but they're interrupting.

Actually they're 17... They still act 7. Gawd, it was acceptable when they were 12 but this is bullshit.

Menos, the freshest of them both, stops glares at me.

"We can do whatever we want." Menos answers in his thick Guatemalan accent. "You walk aroun' like zombie and still tryin' to tell us what to do? Fuck off."

I gasp. Staring at his shorter than average frame, I can not believe this short ass dude just said that. After I've acted like I fucking caretaker for 5 years.

Mas pulls his brother... He better before I slap the gap from between his two front teeth.

"I sorry for 'es behavior." Mas has always had a problem with learning English, but I hear him.

I suck my teeth and stomp away, sure to push Menos out my way.

"Fuckin'..." Menos is quickly shushed by his bro.

Maybe I can go chat with Speedy or something. People keep pissing me off, but I know I can rely on him. I look back to make sure Mas and his twin are gone.

These hallways need to be cleaned... They're pretty dusty. Especially near Speedy's room door.

I knock on the door.

No answer.

Another knock.

I hear a moan... A female moan.

Ah fuck. And he's with another bitch. And I feel hurt for some reason.

I hear a few mumbles.

"There's a note under the door!" Speedy shouts.

Huh? I look down. I really did not notice the piece of not paper. I bend down pick it up, but I don't really think I wanna read it.

_Me and my girlfriend Tia are in here._

_You'll meet her when we're done._

Girlfriend?! Speedy and... WHAT? Well, I need to get out of here.

My legs carry me to a nearby window as fast as they can... But wait... I'm in my uniform. I want to blend in. So these skinny legs need to backtrack to my room.

Okay, where would I go? I'm 21 and it's 6-something PM, but a bar won't do it... Let's keep this corny, wherever the fucking wind blows me.

Need to keep my mind off my life. A song would do it.

"I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit, tie. I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit..."

I just love JT... Roy comes in mind when I think- NO MORE ROY, BITCH!

Opening my door, that note on my table seems stupid now. He loves me my ass.

"What to wear, what to wear?" If I'm using my wings, I would need the shirt with the hidden slits in it. Well, most of my shirts are like that so no problem.

I hate going through my closet. I just do, no reason. OOO, THAT SHIRT!

The greenish-yellow corset with lace all over it, forming a flower on the stomach. I just love Argent for giving me this on my birthday. Too bad I never wore it...

Well, today's your day shirt.

And I will not wear revealing bottoms with this shit. Girl gotta keep something secret.

I bet Roy's new girl is a whore.

Anyways, I think tight black jeans would do it.

Oh yes! This is too hot. If Roy gonna find himself a girlfriend, I'm a find a boyfriend... or girlfriend.

I strip off my uniform shirt in front of my mirror.

"Do I need to wear a bra with a corset?" Eh, I'll just see.

I slip my arms into the designated holes. And zip it from the side. Oh, my belly it still visible, a little less, but still visible. Oh gawd, it's tight on my chest. No bra needed. So I guess I can may slide my bra off by unhooking it from the- got it. I fling my bra to the side.

"Damn, this shirt makes me look like a vixen." I slide off my pants.

Okay, a few poses won't kill me. I wonder if Speedy's new girlfriend got a body like this, ha!

Playing dress up is pretty fun, but I do need to go before Roy wraps up his sexcapade. I don't feel like meeting his most likely model girlfriend with large tits and a tight ass.

Hurry up, Bee. You may have a large ass and it's hard to- shit- squeeze in these tight jeans but- uh- you'll make it.

"Yay!" It's on! A little look at my- damn! Someone could bounce off of this...

Can I walk? Yep, I'm good to go. I fluff my **large** afro puff. A single puff today is good. And these black combat boots are sexy...

Most of my back is showing so I can use my wings today. And it's kinda hot out, so I'm set.

I walk over to my window and push open the window, stretching my wings. It **is **hot... I fly out as fast as I can.

Walking these streets, there are a lot of eyes on me.

Some dude is walking close to me. Oh gosh, what's this man thinking? Does he think he's about rape Bumblebee?! Fuck out of here.

I turn around.

"Excuse me, but stop following me."

A good look at him. This guy is fucking fine! But- he's still trailing me. But damn, his deep brown eyes, curly hair, and dark tan skin.

"I'm sorry, but you're very attractive."

I know he didn't just-

"Bro, you were walking **behind** me!"

Thank goodness this is a smaller area and the sidewalks are kinda empty.

He smirks, and I think I'm dying inside.

"And I like your back."

What? "My... back?"

"Yeah, that patch of back I can see... I'm sorry," He frowns. "I must sound like a huge perv. I kinda didn't realize I was following you." He stretches out his large hand.

Hmm... He's of medium build.

"My name is Preetam. You are?"  
I wonder what that means? He's clearly of Indian decent... Or maybe he isn't. Maybe he's from the West Indies... Oh, that's cool.

Can't tell him Karen if he finds out I'm Bumblebee.

"Bee. Where are you from?"

Preetam smiles at me. "My parents are from India. And they were city folk. New Delhi. So, it was likely they would move to New York!"

Damn, he's pretty open. Let the flirting commence!

I turn and walk again, and I hear footsteps following me.

"Hey! You wanna hang out sometimes, Bee?"

I turn around and look him over like I don't want him. Lemme take a chance now.

I reach into both jeans pockets, pulling out a pen from the left one. He's surprised. I bet he is, I'm looking at him like I don't have time yet I'm scribbling my number in his hand. He's definitely calling me.

"Uh, you think we can hang out later? I was on my way back from work and maybe we can go out or something."

He's not shy I give him that. I'll say he's a bit pushy, but hey.

"I don't know you." I stare at him.

Pretaam smiles at me. "We can get to know each other. P.S I like your eyes."

Never trust guys completely, but always flirt, Bee. He probably just wants this body.

"Call me."

He stares a me with those- GAWD- bedroom eyes.

"I thought you don't know me?"

I start walking, expecting him to catch up.

"You're pretty fit!"

"I know." Swing your hips a bit just for emphasis. "Now go about your business, boy."

Will he give up! Maybe we can go somewhere and drink... OOOOH, I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO!

"Where's the nearest strip joint?" Turn around and see his reaction.

He gasps. "Wow, my mind is blown... You're- um- a, you know-"

"Nah, I want to watch girls dance around and get naked while I stick money in their underwear."

Shit, I ain't got no money... A little stop at the nearest ATM. I'm damn sure they have ATM's in strip clubs.

Pretaam takes a good look at me before smirking. I know what you're thinking, sexy boy.

"Okay, come with me."

He grabs my hand and we run a bit. Stop lying to yourself, he's dragging you.

I'm gonna watch strippers because it's fucking fun! He better not take me to one of those high-class strip clubs. The girls don't get down and dirty like the others. Ha! In this area. I know they have the trashy one's I like. Where they hire chicks willing to do stuff for a buck.

This will be fun...

* * *

I have a naughty idea...


End file.
